


Somebody Like You

by electricfenceofdoom



Series: Made Out Of Love Songs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Runaway AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricfenceofdoom/pseuds/electricfenceofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family fights are the worst. And sometimes, it gets to be a bit too much, and you just want to run away from it all.<br/>And that, is just what Gabriel does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one is loosely based off of Somebody Like You by Keith Urban. It's more like I got my inspiration from the song than anything else. Enjoy!

It was dark and stormy the night Gabriel's car broke down, somewhere in Kansas.

The last road sign he'd seen had said they were somewhere near Lawrence, but he could barely remember where he was coming from and why, because he was so exhausted. He was almost grateful the car broke down, so now he could have a reason for being pulled over on the side of the road. Gabriel managed to maneuver the car to the side of the road, and he leaned back in his seat, finally allowing his eyes to close. He hadn't slept since he'd left Maine. He'd been living off of junk food and the occasional fast food stop, so he was starving. But he couldn't stop - he had to reach the west coast, had to get as far away from his home as he possibly could.

Gabriel groaned softly, forcing his eyes open, only to be blinded by two glaring headlights coming right at him. He couldn't even bring himself to care, though. Honestly, he didn't care about anything at the moment. He just wanted to sleep, find something to eat, and hide for the rest of his life. But now it seemed he was going to be axe-murdered on the side of some dark, lonely highway by a crazy, random, ridiculously hot...

No, seriously, he was _ridiculously_ hot.

There was a tap on his window, and after taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, stepping out. The man in front of him was a frickin giant, and he was wearing a loose plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, as well as what seemed like accidentally ripped jeans, the holes coming from hard farm work rather than with intention. However, it didn't seem like his predictions of murder were going to turn out correct, as the man had kind and concerned eyes. It almost made Gabriel feel uncomfortable. "Hey." The guy started out. "You doing alright? Not that smart to stop here for the night, a lot of drunks and highway racers come flying down here. They'd nail your car in a minute." He trailed off when he realized how distant Gabriel looked, and cleared his throat a little. "You doing alright? The next town isn't far, it's where I'm headed." The guy hesitated, something Gabriel caught onto quickly, and it didn't take him long to guess what the guy was going to say next, though he was too late to make up an excuse to stop the offer. "Why don't you catch a ride with me? You can stay for the night at my place. My father and brother probably have dinner ready, and you seem like you could use it." Gabriel smiled a little as he listened to the slight southern accent the kid had, though it was just Kansas, so it wan't too dominating. 

"That'd actually be awesome, thanks. But uh... what's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester." The kid held out a hand for a shake, and Gabriel took it. 

"Gabriel." Wasn't really up for stating a last name. God forbid the guy did a google search and found out his family had put out a missing report on him. He gathered his stuff out of his car and piled it into Sam's truck. "I'd just follow you, but my engine's busted to hell." He grumbled, scrambling into the tall passengers seat. He heard Sam chuckle, saying something quietly about how it was fine, and then the low rumble of the engine started up. 

Gabriel crashed almost instantly, sleep crashing into him like a tidal wave.

\--

When Gabriel next woke up, he was on a large, wonderfully comfortable couch. There were pillows behind his head, and a few blankets covering him up. He was very warm, and he kind of had a sense of right about it all, something he hadn't felt since he was much younger. He shifted a bit as he realized he had no idea where he was, and a small bout of panic set in on him, and he looked around suspiciously.

"Oh, you're awake." 

Gabriel's gaze shot over to where the voice was coming from, but when he realized it was just Sam, he relaxed, and his natural easy smile began to show. "Yep! Don't know how I got here, though. But I have to admit, gigantor, you have one awesome couch." He snuggled back into it, just to prove his point, and peeked up out from under the small heap of blankets when he heard a light chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. I would have woken you up, but it sure seemed like you needed the sleep. I just carried you inside." His lips twitched in a smile. "And I'm not all that tall, you're just small." The light teasing brought a grin to Gabriel's face.

"Am not! You're just a moose - everyone probably looks small from up there!" 

"Whatever you say." Sam walked forward, and only than did Gabriel realize he'd been carrying a plate of food and a glass of water. "Here, this is for you. Also, my older brother got the truck and brought your car back here. He said he could have it fixed in a week and a half or so. You're welcome to stay here. Most of the hotels in town are crap anyway." He set the tray down, and Gabriel instantly fell on it. He hadn't eaten anything that could be reliably considered food since he'd left Maine. Gabriel finished the whole tray of food in under ten minutes, and he looked up to see Sam looking a bit amused but not surprised at all.

"Thanks. You know, for helping me out." He gave a one of his brighter grins before continuing. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," came the simple reply. "So uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's your story? How'd you get way out here, where are you from?" Gabriel almost had to hold back a chuckle at how curious the kid seemed to be, though he couldn't help but feel a bit defensive.

"I'm from Maine. Story is a bit... complicated though." He smiled a little. "The most you're getting out of me is that I'm not a run away criminal. And that I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible." He attempted to sound cheerful and light-hearted, but some of that defensiveness leaked through. It was obvious Sam picked up on it, as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. 

"Hey man, I can accept that. I don't have the greatest past either." He rose to his feet with a soft sigh, picking up the tray as he went. Gabriel watched him go, before curling back down beneath the covers.

He couldn't tell him anything. Gabriel was not going to deal with someone trying to convince him to go home.

\--

The next day, it was significantly warmer. It was August after all. Gabriel awoke with a wide, drawn out yawn and glanced around sleepily. As he sat up, he was hit with the smell of pancakes, frying bacon, and coffee. A guy came out of the kitchen in what looked like a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and grey sleep pants. He started upon seeing Gabriel, but when it seemed to click just who he was looking at, the suspicious stance calmed. "Hey. If you want breakfast, you're going to have to come into the kitchen, because Sam's still asleep." Dean nodded towards the chair to Gabriel's right, and he turned to look to see Sam sleeping there peacefully, a blanket tossed over him. "I'm Dean, by the way. Should be ready in a few minutes." He walked away, though Gabriel didn't miss the suspicious look the brother tossed over his shoulder. 

Shrugging the blankets off, Gabriel rose to his feet, heading into the kitchen. Gabriel breathed in deep again. "That smells _awesome_." He wet his lips a bit, his stomach growling insistently. 

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Dean grumbled as he put three pancakes onto a plate, as well as a couple pieces of bacon. He slid it over to Gabriel across the island counter. "This isn't our usual spread for breakfast. This is just for today." Dean turned back to watch as everything else continued to cook, monitoring it carefully.

Gabriel chuckled softly. "Well, you're farm boys, right? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, out working at the crack of dawn or something?" He looked around and smiled when he saw the syrup, drowning his pancakes and bacon in it. He set it aside and instantly started digging in, though not as rapidly as he had last night.

Dean just snorted. "You've been watching too many stupid movies."

Sam came lumbering into the room, his hair miraculously as perfect as it had been last night. Gabriel thought that incredibly unfair, as he could practically feel that his hair was a complete mess. "Morning." He stretched a bit, before sliding into the seat next to Gabe. "Pancakes, Dean? I thought you'd get started on that car Bobby needed for today." 

"I wanted pancakes. Plus, I have a lot to get done today, can't do all that without having eaten anything." As the elder brother talked, he started shutting down all the burners he'd been using and dished up two more plates of pancakes and bacon. He slid one over to Sam, and then took his own seat, bringing the syrup along with him. Gabriel, of course, had already finished, and was just watching the friendly banter between the two of them. He also watched as Dean put a good amount of syrup on his own pancakes, and Sam only used a small amount. Of course, Gabriel had to like the more healthy Winchester. Well... like, as in a... friend way, of course. Nothing more.

"So, while you two are working, you just want me to stay... here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's no fun, I'd rather help you guys out." 

Sam laughed. "Well, you can always come into town with me. I can show you around." 

Gabriel grinned. "Now that sounds like a plan, Sammich."

What? He'd known the guy a day - it was about time to bust out the nicknames.

\--

An hour later, Gabriel and Sam were on the highway and heading towards town. The radio was on, but Sam definitely didn't listen to his kind of music. Gabriel pestered and pestered to try and get him to change the channel from this folk and spiritual stuff to something else, but Sam just laughed. "You know, my brother always says that the driver picks the music. I think I'm going to abide by that rule."

"Aw, but Sammy-"

"Don't call me that." 

"-this music sucks. At least turn it to something we can _both_ agree on!"

It went on like that until the reached the town, and Sam got Gabriel to shut up by going on a narrative of Lawrence. It was apparently a college town, and as they kept moving it became quite obvious. There were quite a few tired-looking college students wandering around, and even more with large cups of coffee. Gabriel was actually quite interested in it, even if it did look a bit too cozy and small for his tastes. They did some shopping, and Sam introduced Gabriel to a few people that it was obvious the kid saw almost everyday. They stopped for lunch, at an old wooden western-style place, where Gabriel met two women that Sam appeared to be very close to - Ellen and her daughter, Jo. They were both ridiculously sassy, which meant Gabriel got along swimmingly with them both. 

Honestly, he'd never been so content in his life.

It was almost scary.

It was late by the time they got back to the Winchester farm, and it was getting cloudy. Scary cloudy, like there was going to be a huge storm. Sam took one look at the sky, and turned to Gabriel with an apologetic smile. "Can you get everything inside? I'd better get our horses in before it starts raining." Gabriel simply grinned and nodded, because really, he totally owed Sam something for helping him out. This was a small task, but at least it was helpful. When Gabriel got out of the car, though, he was almost knocked over by the force of the wind. His eyes widened, but he moved toward the back, and managed to lean up, grabbing as many bags as he could before heading towards the house. It took him a good twenty minutes, but he managed to get everything inside, and just as he was beginning to help Dean put things away, Sam came into the house, the door banging closed behind him because of the force of the wind. 

"It's looking pretty bad out there, Dean."

"The storm cellar is ready if we need to use it, Sammy. You know that."

After dinner, listening to the storm still raging outside (it had definitely worsened), Gabriel curled up underneath the blankets again. It had become ridiculously cold, and Sam had blamed that on the storms production of large quantities of hail. "It sucks, I know. I'd turn on the heating, but it will probably get hot by early morning. There's no point." There had been a bit of hesitation, before the taller man had added on, "If it gets too cold for you in the night, feel free to come upstairs. My room's always open, you can get some extra blankets if you need them, or just stay with me."

Gabriel grinned. "That's a tantalizing invitation, Samsquatch." He said, and laughed softly when he saw Sam light up with a blush. "And I just might have to take you up on it."

Wether he did or he didn't, that's for Gabriel and Sam to know.

\--

"So, you said you had horses, right?" 

Sam looked up from where he'd been sipping at a cup of coffee, and simply nodded. "Yeah, we've got a few. Four, to be exact." He took another sip, and raised an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know. Well, I mean, I've always wanted to go horseback riding, so..."

"You want me to take you?" Sam asked, setting down his cup with a grin. "We've got some pretty good trails around here. Pack some lunch, be back around dusk. Could be fun, actually, Dean and I haven't done that in a month or so."

Gabriel grinned, and his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "That'd be awesome, Sammy! Thanks!"

They packed a bag full of food and drinks, of which Sam put into his saddle bags, and they headed out to the barn, where the horses still stood since Sam had brought them in the night before. "We've got Snickers, and Dakota, which were the horses Dean and I used to ride when we were kids. And there's Diablo, and Captain, which are the horses we use more often now." He set the saddle bags down and instantly went for Diablo's stall, leading the fiery red chestnut out, and tying him up so that he could saddle him. "I'll put you up on Snickers. Whenever the kids down the road come up for a bit, I always put them on Snickers. I can leave them alone with him and he'll babysit them for me." He went to the shorter horses stall and led him out as well, tying him up near Diablo. 

It took him maybe thirty minutes to get the horses saddled up, and bridled. Sam handed Gabriel the reins to Snickers, and led the way out of the barn, and towards the path.

"So uh... why is that ones name 'Diablo'?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure you'll see once we're out on the trail. He really lives up to his name, trust me." He swung himself up into the saddle, and motioned for Gabriel to do the same. He did, though with much more trouble. "I'd take Captain, but I think Dean wanted to go out riding to see if there's any damage to the fences." Sam sighed softly, and making sure Gabriel was ready, showed Gabriel how to get Snickers going and they headed off.

Sam hadn't been lying - the trails were truly beautiful. It led them through some pretty fields and pastures, as well as little bundles of groves and trees. He also had told the truth about Diablo - after only about five minutes into the ride, he'd given a hearty buck, which Sam had corrected quickly with a sharp kick to the horses sides. Snickers had sat quietly and watched, munching on a bit of grass. They'd kept moving, though, and after one more try, Diablo had finally accepted that he'd just have to carry Sam along whether he wanted to or not. 

Upon reaching a clearing in the middle of some trees, Sam stopped them, and hopped off of Diablo, slipping the reins over the horses head and tying them to a nearby tree branch. "We'll stop here and eat." He said, as he walked over to hold Snickers as Gabriel slid ungracefully out of the saddle. He was a little sore after the few hours they'd been riding, but even so, he grinned up at Sam. "Sounds awesome, I'm starving. What did you pack us, anyway?"

"Sandwiches, mostly. Water bottles, some fruit..." But even as he talked, he took a candy bar out of the saddle bag on Diablo's back and tossed it to Gabriel with a grin. The shorter man laughed.

"Why Sammy, how kind of you! I didn't think you'd know to pack me any chocolate." 

"Gabe, I've known you for two days, and I'm already aware of your sugar addiction. I think that's a sign." Sam said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, a sign that I'm doing things _right_." He grumbled around the large bite he'd taken out of the candy. 

Sam just chuckled.

And Gabriel had just a fleeting thought, that this picnic could totally count as a first date

\--

A few days after their long trail ride, Dean was only just getting started on Gabriel's car. Gabriel wasn't complaining, because maybe... maybe he'd started to fall for Sam Winchester. Maybe he'd started to love waking up on the couch, and see Sam come down the stairs with a bright smile. And maybe he liked eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him, and he definitely enjoyed the chemistry between them, and the constant flirting they had with each other. Maybe, for once in his life, Gabriel found something he could keep.

But there was only one problem.

Gabriel's family.

Gabriel knew that, one day, they'd come looking for him. He knew that, and he knew that he couldn't let Sam or Sam's family get hurt because of it. He couldn't risk that. Michael and Luke were ruthless and angry, and he knew they weren't afraid to kill. And they'd easily kill Sam and his family, and the sick bastards wouldn't feel bad about it at all. 

It all came to a head, though, on a sunny, hot Thursday afternoon. Sam and Gabriel were on their second horseback riding expedition, and were deep in the property, back in their picnic grove. The horses were tied a little way away, quietly grazing on the lush grass at the edge of the clearing. Gabriel and Sam were lying sprawled on their backs, only an inch or so apart. The two were simply making fun of the shapes of the big, fluffy clouds drifting lazily through the sky, identifying what each looked like. Gabriel had closed his eyes just for a moment, savoring the feel of the breeze ruffling through his hair, the smell of the green grass and the horses.

And then he felt a pair of lips on his own.

Gabriel startled a little, feeling a pleasant kind of shock jump all throughout his nerves. Sam was getting ready to pull back and move away, but Gabriel's hand instantly shot up, tangling a hand through Sam's hair and holding him in place. The angle was awkward, they were both stupidly nervous, as bad as teenagers, but it was perfect. Every damn second of that kiss, was perfection. 

It escalated so quickly, Gabriel barely knew what was happening. All he knew was that every move they made was gentle. The sensations were everything - the grass tickling his back once he'd gotten rid of his shirt, the sun beaming down on them and warming everything even more, the gentle pants of breath against his skin from the man on top of him, and that wonderful rush of pleasure, that didn't so much as crash into him as it simply rolled over him; it was like a lazy, gentle wave that moved up onto the shore and then slowly retreated back into the ocean. 

They lay there, curled together, silent except for their gentle pants that slowly returned to normal breathing. They remained that way for seconds, minutes, maybe it had even been an hour. Gabriel had lost track of time, only focusing on the hand carding through his hair and the warm body pressed close to his.

"I want to love you, Sam Winchester." He finally murmured. "I want to love you so badly that it hurts like hell, you know? But I can't, Sammich. I'm not any good for you, trust me. You don't want anything to do with me." He turned to look up at him, and wan't surprised to see startled green eyes looking down at him. He offered a sad smile. "I'm bad news for you, kiddo. The sooner I can get out of here, the better it is for you." He fell silent again, and closed his eyes, resting his head on Sam's chest. God, he wanted to keep this. He wanted to keep it so bad, he wanted to be selfish for just once more in his life. 

Gabriel sighed softly after awhile, and then made a move to get up. They were still completely naked, and he figured it was time for them to get dressed and head back. His plans were ruined by two arms wrapping around him and tugging him back to the ground gently, Sam leaning up onto an elbow and looking down at him. "Tell me." He said quietly. "Tell me everything, Gabe. I don't care if it's fucked up, because mine is probably just as bad, if not, worse." He offered a small smile, though there was no real light behind it. "So tell me. Everything."

And so Gabriel did.

"It started when my father left." He began quietly. "I have a good number of siblings back home. I'm third oldest, Castiel and Anna are the youngest. Michael and Luke... they're the eldest." He took in a shuddering breath. "When dad left, they started ripping at each others throats. They'd always had little sibling rivalries, but they'd always been pretty close. When dad left, though, they started really going at it. First it started with them fighting over whose fault it was, and then it escalated into who would take care of the youngsters, than who would get the funds dad left, and so on. I ended up taking on younger sibling watch, and I tried to focus on that, Sam, I did. But I couldn't ignore the fights my brothers got in - no one could. One of them would come home late, and the other would be there, waiting for him. I had to call the police once or twice." He took a shuddering breath quietly, and cleared his throat a little. Like hell he was going to cry. "One day, Michael and Luke came up to my room. I was just finishing my homework, I think, or maybe I was just messing around on the internet, I can't even remember anymore. And they started screaming at me. I didn't really say anything in return, which for some reason just made them angrier. Don't know why, but I've never tried to work out how their minds worked. They started pushing me around physically..." Gabriel's eyes glazed over, getting sucked into the memory. The blood, the pain, the betrayal he'd felt. He'd taken it all as quiet as could be, except for the noises of pain he couldn't hold back. There was a kiss at his neck, and it tugged him back out of the memory. "Anyway. They left, eventually. I got up, got a bag together, and waited until midnight. Once I was sure they were all asleep, I snuck downstairs, took some money out of the safe, gathered some food and..." he shrugged, "took off. So here I am." Gabriel still had a few bruises over his body, though they'd died down a bit since he'd gotten to Kansas. "Once my car is ready, I'm headed to California. To San Francisco, and I'm figuring I'll try to get a job and save up some more cash to get a plane ticket to get over to Europe, start a new life in England or Germany or something." He sighed softly, and scratched at the back of his neck. "Do you get it now, Sam? I'm trying to be better than I was. I was so selfish, Sammy... I left my younger siblings to Michael and Luke's wrath. I didn't even try to figure out what happened to dad. And maybe, by leaving this, by leaving _you_ and your family, I'm redeeming myself. Because I've always wanted to love someone like you, Sam. Always. And maybe by leaving, I can prove myself or something, I don't know."

Silence.

"Let me come with you."

"What?"

Sam looked down at him again, and his eyes were intense with determination. "Let me come with you. Because I love you too, and I get it, alright? I get what you're trying to do. But let me make this choice to come with you." He leaned forward and place a gentle kiss onto Gabriel's lips. "Let me help you, Gabe. Please?"

Gabriel hesitated. "Sammy, what if they come after me? Or what if they know you're with me and they track down your family?"

Sam huffed softly. "Dean and dad can take care of themselves, Gabe. They've both been hunting since they were four, and they've both been through the military." 

Gabriel looked up at him, studying his eyes. His eyes. They were honest to god the most beautiful things he'd ever seen - hell, Sam himself was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. No, he really didn't care how cheesy that was. He smiled softly, and he couldn't resist reaching up and pushing a lock of hair off of Sam's forehead. He was quiet for a bit longer, before finally saying. "Sounds good to me, Samsquatch."

Sam grinned once more and leaned forward to kiss him, and they stayed like that for awhile, just kissing and holding each other. Eventually, though, Sam moved away a bit, and said, "I guess you want to hear my story, huh?"

Gabriel hesitated. Because he really did. And Gabriel caved to his curiosity way too often... "You don't have to, Sammy."

"Yes, I do. Because you told me yours." He thought about it for a moment, and then began. "My mom died when I was six months old. A serial arsonist. Dad went nuts trying to find him and dragged us all over the country. It drove me insane, going from place to place. I never had any friends, or at least not for more than a few months. Eventually my dad's friend, Bobby, forced him to settle down, so we came back here." He cleared his throat a little. "I got into drugs, at one point. I was an addict. A couple years ago I'd ran away from our current hotel room, and hid out with a couple of druggies, though the only one I ever got to know was Ruby. She's the one who got me addicted, but I'll be honest, it was the best I'd felt in awhile. Dean found me, though, got me away from it all, thank God. It took me a long while to get off those drugs, though." He glanced over at him quickly, for just a moment, before looking away again just as fast. "That's the simple version of it, anyway. But if I told you everything, it would probably bore you." 

Gabriel took in a deep breath. "You weren't kidding, huh?" He said, smiling. "You have had a rough time of it, Sammy." He leaned forward and kissed him again, and wow, he could seriously get used to this.

The sun began to set, by the time they redressed and back on their horses. They were silent as they rode back, both thinking over everything they'd learned, but the atmosphere around them was amiable and comfortable. They dismounted upon reaching the barn, and Gabriel sat back and watched as Sam unsaddled the horses, a smile on his face, soft and sweet.

Maybe this could work. Maybe.

\--

Their plan hadn't gone over too well with Dean, but then, Gabriel had expected that. Sam's dad, John, had been even worse. He and Sam had gotten into a heated argument, which resulted with John storming out of the house. At dinner that night, the conversation had continued, and eventually he'd come around.

Dean had stated that if they were going cross country, they couldn't take Gabriel's crappy old car. He said that they should take Sam's truck, and when they left the States, Sam could call Dean so that he could come get it and bring it back to Kansas. Gabriel didn't think that that was the reason Dean wanted Sam to call - but he couldn't blame him for wanting to say good bye to his little brother in person.

A couple days later, they were packing up Sam's truck to head out towards California. Gabriel had stood back a bit as Sam said good bye to his family, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. However, he was surprised when Dean came up to him. "Hey." The older Winchester said, with a small smile. "Look after my brother, alright? And don't you dare hurt him, physically or emotionally. If you do, I'll personally track you down and beat your ass from here to next Tuesday. Got it?"

Gabriel blinked rapidly a couple times, confused with what was going on for a moment, before realizing just what this was. He simply grinned, and said, "You don't have to worry, Dean-o. Sammy is safe with me, you have my word." Dean seemed satisfied with that, and he leaned forward to give him a hearty pat on the shoulder, before backing away to stand next to John again. Gabriel scrambled into the passenger seat, as Sam got behind the wheel. They pulled away from the farm, heading for the highway, which would take them to the interstate, which would lead them to California.

And all of that would bring them to a brand new life, that would hopefully last with them together. 

Gabriel looked at the open road before them, and then up at Sam. And he figured that it was much better to be driving away from all of his troubles with someone beside him. So he reached forward and took Sam's hand, and glanced up as Sam glanced down, and they grinned at each other.

And so ends the tale of how Gabriel ran away from home, and how his car broke down somewhere in Kansas. How he was found by a kind man named Sam Winchester, and taken care of and brought back to life by him. 

And how he fell in love with a man named Sam Winchester, and the start of this beautiful, wonderfully complicated life with him. 

And so the road continued to roll in front of them, and they continued to follow it.

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
